


You're Distracting Me

by AmuletRebel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm not the best at this, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, a thin layer but a layer, more like practice smut, post-reveal, smut with a layer of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: Thanks to Adrien and his morning antics, Marinette will be late for work. Something tells her her boss won't mind one bit though.





	You're Distracting Me

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this was supposed to be a Danganronpa story. But Miraculous Ladybug sucked me in. Now it’s my main fandom! I think it always will be. So, all it took was changing names, replacing some description details, and BAM! Adrienette Smut!
> 
> I warn you now, I’m not the best at smut. So go easy on me.
> 
> Side Note: I listened to Beast by Mia Martina while writing this. You should SO listen to it while you read this. I promise you. You won't regret it. Also listen to the Miraculous Ladybug Toxic cover twentyonepianonotes on YouTube made. If that's not a sexy song, then I don't know what is. Trust me on this. (It's a smooth jazz cover of Toxic, oh la la)
> 
> If you did listen to music while reading this, PLEASE, feel free to let me know. I like listening to music to get inspired for the genre the music may fit well with.

The sunlight peeked out from the curtains and filtered into the large apartment’s bedroom. But it did nothing to rouse the two from their blissful slumber. The young man’s arms were around his girlfriend’s waist, his hands resting on her sides and his chin on her head. His girlfriend had her arms wrapped around his neck as her head was snuggling into his chest, her inky blue hair tickling his bare skin. He smiled softly trailing his hands down her back until his palms came in contact with her perfect ass, staying there as his thoughts trailed to the previous night. The young male licking his lips at the mere thought.

A groggy moan brought him out of his musings, and his peridot eyes focused on lovely bluebell eyes that were playfully glaring at him. “You sure have creative ways of waking me up, Chaton,” she commented.

“You enjoy it, Buginette,” her boyfriend retorted, a sexy smirk adorned his perfect face.

“I guess I can let it slide. I like seeing those faces you make.” Marinette giggled, gently kissing his cheek.

“You mean like this?” Adrien opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, rolling his eyes as far back as they could go. It was the face Marinette told him he made whenever he let her take charge.

The blunette laughed cheerfully, nuzzling Adrien’s neck with her nose. He leaned down, fully prepared to smother her beautiful face with kisses. The sudden blaring of Jagged Stone shocked the two from their moment. It was definitely Marinette’s phone. They both knew Adrien liked to keep his on silent when they were about to have a “special” night of romance.

“Ugh, is it in my pants?” the blunette asked, scanning the floor. She found it hanging off the foot of the bed and shuffled around, reaching for it. She lay on her stomach, the upper half of her body covered in the black bed sheets as she rummaged around her pants to find the pocket. Once she found her phone, still playing its rock melody, Marinette pressed the green call button and held it up to her ear. “Hello?” she asked in a groggy voice.

Adrien, noticing his girlfriend’s feet close to his head as she talked, smiled with an idea. He leaned over and planted a kiss of her ankle. The recipient of his affection jolted slightly, giving a little squeak. “W-what?” she suddenly asked into the phone. “O-oh, it’s nothing I th-thought I saw a b-bug.” Her sigh of relief indicated that whoever she was talking to bought it.

 _Yeah, I see a bug~_ Adrien deviously thought to himself. _A ladybug~_

But the model didn’t stop there. His lips traveled upward, leaving light kisses on her legs. Marinette forced herself to suppress the moan that was slowly rising from her throat; his smooth hands gliding along her delicate pale legs sent shivers up and down her spine. Her breathing became labored, but she tried to mask it as the person on the phone kept talking. The young designer kicked her legs gently to get her boyfriend to stop but to no avail; even though deep down she didn’t really want him to stop.

Then, Adrien decided to kick it up a notch. Soft groans intentionally escaped his mouth. Once they reached Marinette’s ears, she almost immediately ended to call and jumped her boyfriend. _You are horrible_ , she screamed at him inside her head. They had been together long enough for him to know exactly what those sounds did to her.

“I-I’m alright Alya,” Marinette said into the phone, gulping down the occasional ‘eep’ as her boyfriend and his lips reached her thighs. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure. See you tomorrow.” She got ready to hang up and scold Adrien for his actions.

“Oh, and Marinette,” Alya said from the other side of the line.

“Yeah?” the blunette asked, ready to hear what else her friend had to say.

“Say hi to Adrien for me.” With a laugh, Alya hung up, leaving Marinette with dark red cheeks of embarrassment.

“Bad kitty,” Marinette pouted, puffing out her cheeks in a way Adrien always found irresistibly cute.

“You love me, Bugaboo,” Adrien responded before peppering kisses on her inner thighs, close to her core, making her squirm just a little.

“D-don’t distract me,” his lover moaned softly, gripping her black bed sheets. “W-we have p-places to—oh!”

Adrien cut her off by gliding his tongue along her slit. “It can wait~” he purred before diving in for more.

Adrien licked her core hungrily, showing no sign of stopping. His strong hands gripped her hips to hold them down as they bucked upward. Eating her out was one of his favorite pastimes, and he was going to enjoy it. Of course, he could already tell she was enjoying it as much as, if not more than, him. He sucked on her clit as two long fingers slipped into her pussy.

Marinette arched her back, moaning in pleasure. Her grip on the sheets tightened as she began panting. “Adrien…”

She looked behind her, but all she saw was his blonde mop—it was admittedly her favorite image—between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as best as she could while she was lying on her stomach. She let out a high-pitched noise even she couldn’t define when his fingers found that single spot inside her that always made her convulse in bliss.

“A-Adrien!” she called out, her voice bouncing off the white walls of their bedroom. “P-please!”

The man between her legs moaned in response, the vibrations of the sound on her clit sending jolts up in spine in the best way possible. Marinette bucked her hips once more, scooting closer to Adrien and his skillful tongue. Her breasts were squished against the mattress, nipples erect and begging for attention. Slowly, she brought a hand up.

“Not yet,” her lover groaned.

A whimper escape Marinette’s lips as his mouth disconnected from her clit. She gasped when she looked behind her and saw his hungry peridot eyes stared up at her. Those eyes, focused solely on her, were her biggest turn-on. That expression made her feel sexy, wanted, _needed_. She craved him. He felt the same about her. He wanted to devour her, body and soul. She was intoxicating.

Adrien flipped her onto her back and scooted up so they were chest to chest. He intertwined their fingers, making Marinette let go of the sheets. He could feel her ragged breathing against his hard chest as he took a minute to simply stare at her.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, causing her cheeks to redden.

Without breaking eye contract, he lined himself up to her, her breathing still ragged as she felt his tip rub against her wet slit, pulsating as it begged to be filled. He was never good at denying her something when she wanted it. Adrien thrust his cock deep in one fluid motion and Marinette cried out as his girth stretched her out. He bent down and licked the valley of her breasts, causing her to squirm slightly. The model smirked and swirled his tongue around her erect nipple before hungrily taking it into his mouth, Marinette’s moans encouraging him to suck harder, alternating between left and right.

Satisfied with seeing his love coming undone beneath him, Adrien set a searing kiss to her open mouth, to which she instantly responded. Marinette tangled her fingers in his blonde locks as their tongues curled together, hooking her legs tightly around his hips. The bed rocked and squeaked as Adrien thrusted faster into her. She let out a squeak as he suddenly shifted backwards, switching their positions so she was the one on top. She bucked her hips in a rhythm, riding his dick hard, keeping an ideal pace as she managed to get it to hit the spot that made her see stars. Adrien followed her rhythm, moving his hips in sync with hers.

His lady disconnected their lips, a string of saliva still connecting them. “F-faster,” Marinette begged, and he complied, holding her hips firmly as he thrust faster. Adrien could feel his cock twitch as it was ready to release. Marinette felt her stomach twist in knots, picking up the pace until sweet bliss arrived. “Adrien!” she screamed, arching her back as her climax came full force. Her boyfriend grunted into response, shots of cum spurting into her, filling her up.

Panting heavily, coming down from her high, Marinette collapsed onto Adrien’s chest, laying her hands on his shoulders while he secured his arms around her waist, rubbing lazy circles on her skin with his thumbs.

“You realize we’re both late, right?” Marinette huffed through her heavy breathing.

“I’m sure your boss will understand if you got a little distracted~” Adrien purred in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Well, if that’s the case, will my boss be alright if I wanted another round?” Marinette whispered, her hands trailing down her boyfriend’s chest.

“I’d say he’d encourage it, my lady~” he smugly said before pinning his girlfriend to the bed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I just did that. Enough said. I did my best, and that’s all that counts. I’ve been wanted to practice with this sort of stuff. So…yeah.  
> Feel free to comment or do whatever. *whispers off camera* That's how you play hard to get, right? No? Oh well.


End file.
